


Gaster Blaster Origins (ParentTale)

by Icy_Pants



Series: ParentTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Child Abuse, Chimeras, Evil W. D. Gaster, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Graphic Description, Mad Science, Magic and Science, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Pants/pseuds/Icy_Pants
Summary: Origin story of Gaster blaster sans and papyrus, later to be known as Rex and Pupyrus respectivelyInspiration taken from HandPlates





	Gaster Blaster Origins (ParentTale)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of the Gaster Blaster bros AU, and runs on the basis that there are other magical/mythical creatures outside of monster kind that were also hunted/driven out like monsters were

One's eyes fluttered open, bright lights and the smell of antiseptic overwhelming his senses, as he started to wail. The doctor held One in his arms, swaddling him in a towel with One's little tail poking free. Around them the doctor's colleagues celebrated the successful experiment that was One's creation.


End file.
